2013.04.12 - Errol Flynn and Curry
A long day hs been had by Dinah who is just now getting to where she can call it a night. Several wedding arrangements and all that go with it has been ordered as well as a slew of prom corsages have also been arranged for, all of which had to be put into the books to make sure that she had everything properly recorded. Then there were orders for the up-and-coming Mother's Day (guess some people like to get that kind of thing done early) and random people coming in wanting flowers for whatever special occasion took place in their lives today. By the time she's ready to turn the sign to 'CLOSED' she feels like she can just about fall over. Ollie comes up from the basement where he has been working on his own orders. Granted, his involve sharp pointy objects that are propelled by the use of the bow, but in his mind it is just as important. "Pretty Bird," he calls out as he comes through the door whiping his hands on a work towel, "is there any of that gossamer line up here? You know that really thin, but really strong stuff I've been trying to get my hands on. Could have sworn I finely did, but now can't find it." "Hey, hold up! Dinah, wait up...!" Roy Harper emerges at the door, knocking quickly. "I've got to talk to you, something's just happened, and I need some advice. And... you've got to promise not to scream when you hear it, okay?" Knockknock. "It's an emergency, I swear. Not like the time I woke you up because Lian had a splinter in her finger." Hopefully Dinah hasn't turned that sign just yet. Because there's someone who has an order. A very special order. Or at least a special to her order. Thus they do try to come on in. Who is it? One Kate Bishop. Yeah, she's dressed in casual clothing, jeans and a purple sweater, but she is wearing her 'sunglasses'. And she's talking on her smart phone. "Look, I'm dropping by the shop now to place the order. All right? We should be able to get the flowers in time. So don't worry..." Then again, as a /certain someone/ knocks on the door ahead of her and she hears that, "..." And it happens as if it has happened a million times before, Dinah a well-practiced hand when it comes to playing Wendy to Ollie's Peter Pan and his Lost Boys and Girls. First she points to a small box that has been set aside for him just that afternoon at the same time she rises to her feet, letting Roy in at the same time. Kate is given a bleary nod and a wave to invite her in at the same time, the florist too tired to function enough to wave. "What has your manties in a bunch, Roy," she asks curiously, waiting for the pair to come in before locking the door and turning the sign on to show that they're no longer open for the night. "Ollie," she adds once she's sure no one else is going to try and sneak in behind them, "could you be a dear and order dinner in for us, please?" "Cool," Ollie calls out as he goes to collect the box. He glances over at the door as Roy and Kate arrives and waves a hand in greeting. He goes over behind the cashier's counter and pulls out the phone book. "Feeling Thai curry tonight," he mumbles. He glances up again to the new comers. "You guys staying for dinner?" Taking a deep breath as he gets in, Roy starts to spit out the explanation, before pausing as he notices Kate and Ollie. "Oh, uh... Kate, old man..." Damn. Why didn't he call -first-? Because Lian was over at Mia's, and she could at least cover for a while. She surely wouldn't see her so soon. "Ah... Dinah, I'll tell you in a bit," Roy says, darting a glance at Ollie. Because if he talked about it -right- now, the old man... and Kate, for that matter, would be hearing a good deal about exactly who Lian's mother was... Wait... What...? First Roy, going off like that. And then as she enters Ollie...? "Ummm....? Dunno...?" is said towards the elder male archer, before she blinks and just glares at Roy. Yeah. With how he was going off... She's not exactly gonna let that drop. But now might not be the time or the place. Not as she instead turns her glance towards Dinah. "Hi. Sorry to bug you so close to closing, but well... I need to place a bit of a special order for mothers day, and I was told you may be the only place in the tri-state area that can fill it..." Dinah watches Ollie place the order for the food and then amble back downstairs, the box taken with him as he returns to his work. "Sure, Roy. No sweat. We can talk about it later, along with how you about broke that door's pane of glass by how hard you were pounding upon it." Cue a brow raised pointedly at him before it is lowered and she smiles at Kate. "That's not a problem although it might take some time to place an order if it's anything complicated. What are you looking for?" Eyes darting at Kate, Roy impatiently waits for her to finish her order, practically bursting to tell Dinah. It's only with the greatest of restraints that Roy doesn't hustle Kate out the door. Instead, he chimes in. "Purple, purple, and purple. Everything in purple. Now hurry up." "..." Yeah. Kate is /about/ to say something to Dinah. but instead, her head snaps around and she says, "Harper.... Roy.... I won't ask..." Or at least she starts to say, before she glances at Dinah and takes a deep breath. That is before reaching into her purse for a very carefully folded slip of paper. One that she offers to Dinah. On the slip is a name. A scientific name for a rare form of hybrid. It's one of those flowers that doesn't even really have a more 'common' name. And there's also a price written on there' Or at least an amount of money. $1,000. "I'll pay that for each flower. If you want more, just name it. I need a dozen. Cut. Preferably white, for Mothers Day." Roy better duck fast as he has a roll of glittery gold ribbon ribbon tossed... no. Not tossed. Tossed would imply being thrown gently at his head. This roll of ribbon's hurled at him and at great speed, too. Hopefully he can move out of the way otherwise he'll have to explain to Lian why he has bruising about his eye... or forehead... or nose. Only God knows where he'll discolor if it hits. The order is looked at and then nodded over at the same time she looks at a calander. At least Kate's giving her about a month to find these rare flowers. "Alright. I think we can figure something out. And thank you for giving me time to fulfill this order for you. God knows how many people assume I am a miracle worker." Anticipating -something-, Roy moves as soon as -something- is hurled, the roll of ribbon landing with a loud -thud- against the wall. "Well, you -are-," mutters Roy as he shuffls his feet impatiently. "You done, Katiebug?" the ginger SHIELD agent asks, his tone indicating great familiarity with the heiress opposite him. How curious. Just how -does- someone like Roy know Kate, anyway? "..." *Twitch.* "Listen Roboytoy..." is said towards the ginger archer. "Keep this up and I'll do something crazy. Like buy an ice cream factory just for Lian, so she can have a never ending supply of ice cream." All right, so maybe she wouldn't go /THAT/ far, but still. Then though, considering just how he and Dinah have been asking, she pauses, and kind of blinks at the florist. "Sorry." "Black Canary clears her throat and looks sheepishly at Kate. "I am sorry. Roy and I are family, in a manner of speaking, and this is..." How things get resolved, more often than not. Her eyes close and she pinches the bridge of her nose, taking a moment to breathe and count to ten just like when Ollie gets under her skin. "Kate, yes? Would you like to stay for dinner?" That done, she peeks an eye open at Roy, testing the waters. Looking at him doesn't get her annoyed all over again, the effort spent in calming down worked. "And you can tell us both you're sorry for being so... you." And he will hear the motherly-tone to her voice, the one that makes it very obvious she will not let him give her any lip over this. Dinah clears her throat and looks sheepishly at Kate. "I am sorry. Roy and I are family, in a manner of speaking, and this is..." How things get resolved, more often than not. Her eyes close and she pinches the bridge of her nose, taking a moment to breathe and count to ten just like when Ollie gets under her skin. "Kate, yes? Would you like to stay for dinner?" That done, she peeks an eye open at Roy, testing the waters. Looking at him doesn't get her annoyed all over again, the effort spent in calming down worked. "And you can tell us both you're sorry for being so... you." And he will hear the motherly-tone to her voice, the one that makes it very obvious she will not let him give her any lip over this. Counting to ten, Roy runs his hands through his hair impatiently. "Fine, fine, I'll tell you after... everything," Roy sighs, looking back and forth curiously between Dinah and Kate. "Uh... you know, Kate's... you don't... oh." Rubbing his face, Roy throws his hands up. "Fine, whatever. And if you buy Lian an ice cream factory, I am... you know what? I'll just leave you to her mother." There's /almost/ a comment in regards to Lians mother, but given what /little/ Roy has said in the past, Kate doesn't make it. She's not exactly afraid of the woman. But then again well.... Yeah. "Family?" Kate says with a blink, glancing at Dinah with a bit of a curious expression. "Like Mia and Ollie, or...?" Then there's a nod. "And please, call me Kate." "Not that formal," Dinah answers while grabbing a pen and her ledger, using the former to write down Kate's order down in the latter. "It's a bit difficult to explain but when Oliver and I started getting serious he brought me in as a part of the family." The scritching sound of pen against paper can be heard when she pauses, her brow creasing as she finishes that last piece of work. "I suppose you can say I was adopted in as well, in a manner of speaking." The order recorded, everything gets put away before she looks up to give the young woman a smile. "I'm Dinah. Nice to meet you." "Not that formal," Dinah answers while grabbing a pen and her ledger, using the former to write down Kate's order down in the latter. "It's a bit difficult to explain but when Oliver and I started getting serious he brought me in as a part of the family." The scritching sound of pen against paper can be heard when she pauses, her brow creasing as she finishes that last piece of work. "I suppose you can say I was adopted in as well, in a manner of speaking." The order recorded, everything gets put away before she looks up to give the young woman a smile. "I'm Dinah. Nice to meet you." Ollie comes back up into the main shop. "Alright. Looks like that line will be perfect." He is dressed in work clothes. A faded tshirt and a pair of jeans that has seen the inside of the machines a lot. "So did I miss anything?" he asks with a half smirk. He walks over to stand behind the sales counter. He rests his hands on the table behind him and leans back in a relaxed pose. Jerking a thumb at Kate, Roy notes impatiently, "So's she. So you two know each other already." Taking a deep breath, Roy seems ready to say -something- anyway, when the sight of Ollie brings him up short. "No, nothing, old man," Roy grumps. Yep, still a lot of issues to work out, but at least Roy was no longer referring to Ollie as an old goat, or a tin woodman, or worst of all, a Republican stooge. And odds are Roy could sell tickets to calling Ollie a 'Republican Stooge'. Lord knows Kate would buy one. That is if she knew how he more than likely would react to that. Instead though, there's a wince at how Roy just says they know each other already. Which in turn causes her to reach up and remove her sunglasses, so she can massage her temples for a moment. That is in turn before /finally/ she offers Dinah her hand. "I'm going out on a limb here, but.... When I'm 'out and about' I go by Hawkeye." Ollie's reached for and if close enough grabbed by the front of his shirt so he can be tugged a little closer, all so Dinah can give him a quick kiss, kept properly short since Kate is new to her and she doesn't want to freak the poor girl out with a lengthy PDA. "Dinner should be here fairly shortly," she murmurs before leaning away, her grin wry. "As for what you're missing, seems Roy and his girlfriend are arguing." Ahem. Turning to the others, she raises a brow upon hearing Kate give her codename. That was not expected. "Ah! Now I understand. Roy being so familiar with you... I suppose it won't hurt to give my codename." She shrugs as if about to give the weather report, she smiles. "I am known as Black Canary while in costume." "Bet we have some side kick work around here somewhere," Ollie chuckles. "Maybe you can wear that god awful hat again. See if you can start a trend." He remains leaning against the counter as he follows the conversation around the room. He makes a surprised noise as he is grabbed but gives in easily enough. "Remember the 18 wheeler? Hanging on for dear life? Hello, McFly? And Mia called me dense with the beard fooling no one." "Yeah.. hey, wait, she's not my girlfriend." Eyerolling, Roy jerks a thumb over towards Kate. "She's too much of a pain in the ass. Besides, if you want sidekick work... she can do it." Rubbing the corner of his eyes, Roy sighs. Well, at least Mia hadn't -called- yet, if there was trouble, so maybe it -could- wait a bit. "Fine... birdie meeting birdie. We're good now, right? What's for dinner?" It's probably a good thing that Kate isn't drinking anything right now, because right now she has not one, but two moments where she would be spitting out her drink and just starring directly at Dinah. That is before ever so slowly, she turns her head so she can peer at Roy. Then at Ollie. Then back at Roy. Then back at Dinah. "..." Then there's a deep breath, which is let out /SLOWLY/. "And Central Park." is said towards Ollie. "But I didn't really look too hard. I was a bit busy being shot at on the truck, and fighting a giant creepy guy in the park." Then there's another deep breath, as she tries to remain calm, and glances back at Dinah. "I am not his girlfriend." is said as she echos Roy. "And please excuse me as I try to remain calm and /NOT/ have a freak out. I mean you're the ****ing /BLACK CANARY/! I mean how many /OTHER/ ass kicking heroines are there who aren't Wonder Woman or Supergirl level power houses?!? I mean, you set /THE/ example for me in so many ways..." Yeap. Here's where Kate takes /YET ANOTHER/ deep breath as she tries to calm back down. Dinah's not used to being fan-girled over and it shows. First she blinks a couple times and then she looks like her face is about to catch fire for how warm it grows suddenly. And as if that isn't bad enough she finds herself unable to speak for a bit after Kate's gushing's concluded. Roy and Oliver are looked at and then she looks back to Kate, her expression vaguely embarrassed. "I am glad I could inspire you," she eventually manages to say. "Dinah, you have groupies," Ollie says with a loud laugh. He claps his hands against his legs with amusement. "Shouldn't be surprised. I mean you are..." he mock fans himself, "Black Canary." He does give Kate a wink to make sure she knows he is just playing with Dinah. He looks over at Roy. "I was in the mood for curry but was the the decision out of committee, Pretty Bird?" Roy, on the other hand, eyes Kate. "Seriously...? Of all things... how -did- you end up being Hawkeye, and not Canaryeye?" Roy rubs his head, before looking towards Ollie, giving a light shrug to his shoulders as if to say 'women'. At least that was -one- area they didn't really have trouble agreeing on. "Dunno, I didn't order. She's surprising us, I think," Roy goes on to say. And as Kate calms back down, she glares at Roy. "Because while I may be able to kick ass, I'm better with a sword, and still even better than that with a bow and arrow." That is before she shakes her head at Ollie as he laughs, before finally she offers Dinah a bit of a sheepish, "Sorry. And you did. After what happened well.... You could say I needed the inspiration." here's a light sigh and then Dinah throws up her hands, washing them of the bickering that Roy and Kate are in the middle of. "Oliver, you deal with that please. I'm going upstairs to get drinks. Pull the money out of the register for the bill and tip, please." The younger people are given a faint eyeing before she's off, heading to the apartment to get sodas for Roy and Kate and beer for Oliver and herself. There's a light sigh and then Dinah throws up her hands, washing them of the bickering that Roy and Kate are in the middle of. "Oliver, you deal with that please. I'm going upstairs to get drinks. Pull the money out of the register for the bill and tip, please." The younger people are given a faint eyeing before she's off, heading to the apartment to get sodas for Roy and Kate and beer for Oliver and herself. Ollie fishes some bills out of the til as there comes a knock at the door. He is still chuckling as he goes over to the door to collect the food and pay. As he comes back, the smells of coconut and curry follow. "Did go with the Thai. Got this place around the corner that does fantastic green curry. I cant resist. And I think Canaryeye could have a nice ring." "So does Blackeye," Roy notes, making sure to be out of punching range of Kate as he does it. "I'm gonna go help Dinah with the drinks." Following quickly, Roy catches up with Dinah, moving close to whisper, "Lian's mother is -back-." And then taking the drinks, he moves towards the others once again. And yeah, it is a good thing that Roy rushes off like that after Dinah. Because what he said, and how he said it is more than enough to earn his something worse than a black eye. Instead it would of been something more like a kick. And probably /not/ to the shins. "Sounds good." is said to Ollie at the mention of the food, all though she does shake her head at his teasing 'name'. "And sorry, but no. As I said, I'm better with a bow." Then there's a pause. "And I'm sorry about gushing like that. Just shows I've spent to much time around Axiom." Roy's allowed to take them as she's no longer exactly feeling sociable, something she seeks to remedy with a quick detour to the basement. The smell of dinner doesn't even register to her as she moves so swiftly from point A to point B, her pace hurried. The door is closed behind her and then there's the sound of something being punched. Repeatedly. And there are even a few screams from Dinah who sounds very, very angry. By the time she returns she has at least some of her hold on herself back but only barely. "Sorry. So. Food... ah! It's here. Serve me a plate please, Ollie?" Ollie begins dishing out rice and topping it with the green curry and cooked veggies. He sets them on the sales counter for all to pick up. He smiles at Kate. "Bow is good so no worries. And we all have our idols. If Eorrl Flynn walked tgrough that door right now?" He smiles and shakes his head. Having gotten -that- off his chest, knowing that Lian was currently with Mia, Roy sets out the drinks. Checking his phone quickly, and seeing no signs of trouble, Roy settles back in, getting the curry spooned into a plate for himself, and then moves to seat himself. Unfortunately probably too late to stop Kate from seating herself opposite her OHGOSHGOLLYGEEIDOL, which meant staring at Ollie. Whee. "Errol Flynn, old man. Time to update the classics to, I dunno... Kevin Costner?" "If he walked right through that door right now, I'd ask him why none of his films were ever released on DVD, let alone blue ray, and why there's no /legal/ way to view them online either..." Wait... What?!? All right, so Kate says that in an almost teasing voice, making it almost sound as if she knows how little the Great Mr. Flynn had in regards to his old movies back under the studio system. All though as Dinah rushes on down stairs like that, and then those noises can be heard... And then Dinah comes back? Yeah. Kate doesn't ask. Not even as she ends up sitting across from Dinah (Thank Roy!). "Costner...? No comment." "Roy Harper, do not bag on Ollie for his taste in movies." Oliver's love of Robin Hood has always been one of those quirks of his that she finds endearing and Dinah's quick to defend him. She even goes as far as to glare at the younger archer although she doesn't really mean it, the smile that's paired along with it ruining it. The food is accepted and she passes out the drinks, her own quickly opened and drank from deeply. Something has her bothered although just what is causing that is left unspoken about. "Some classics cannot be improved upon," Ollie says very matter of factly. "Besides...Costner? He should stick with baseball movies or at least learn an English accent if he is going to be Robin Hood." He snorts as he takes his drink and a sip. "C'mon, someone has to keep the old man on his toes," Roy grins briefly, although the smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. The news shared, Roy focuses more on eating the thai curry. It's quite spicy, though after years of Ollie's chili, his taste buds might have become numb to the amount of sheer Scoville units being dumped on it. "If you're looking for a -modern- archery story, try "War of the Arrows", you know?" Roy adds after a minute. There's a slight tilt of her head at Roy as he mentions that movie, before Kate admits, "I haven't seen that movie yet. heard about it, buuut..." She shrugs. And yeah, Ollie did nail her big issue with Costner. His attempts at accents are /horrid/. No matter what the movie. All though while she doesn't know Dinah well enough to truly be able to tell what's up with her, the vibe is picked up on. And between how Roy rushed up, she rushed down, and he was banging on the door when she first got here... Yeah. She's gonna have to find out what ever caused this. Sooner or later. For now though... Curry. Dinah eats but doesn't really seem like it registers what she's eating nor the spiciness of the curry. She's quiet for awhile as well, a bit absorbed in her thoughts now that the conversation's continued and the others have chimed in. "Hmmm. This is good," she manages to say after she shakes herself out of her thought-induced stupor. "Ollie, we will have to go out to this place on our next date night." "Oh, I know there are other archery movies, Roy, but you always have to come back to the classicz eventually." Ollie nods to Dinah after taking a bite. Finally after finishing, "You got it. I've got the winning lottery ticket right here in my pocket. When it hits, we will tripping the light fantastic all over this burg." He grins as he takes another sip. "You'll never find anything -new- and good, if you keep sticking with the classics," Roy notes, as he munches on the curry. "But if you're gonna keep going back to the classics, can we at least go back to "Masters of the Universe"? And Kate tries /not/ to facepalm at Roy at that 'classic', even as she 'deals' with the spiciness that is the curry. Instead, though there is a slight, momentary pause as Kate takes a sip of her drink, before she almost sheepishly glances at Ollie and Dinah as they discuss going to this restaurant. Dinah's not used to having to censor what she says around others, not even realizing that her suggestion might be a bit hard for others here to swallow, and Kate's look is lost on her. "So since Ollie and I bought dinner, one of you..." She levels a fork at Kate and Roy, "get to do dishes." Kind of a house rule here. Whomever orders in or makes dinner is exempt from dish duty. Ollie, Dinah, Roy, and Kate are sitting around the flower shop after hours, eating curry from a little Thai place around the corner, and trying to teach Roy what makes a good movie. "Masters of the Universe? That is the movie with Mr. I Must Break You, right?" He shakes his head. "I am going to have to get some movies together and send over. Might at least be hope for the kid." Helena Bertinelli is back from 'checking on things', and decides to stop by the Florist and see if there's anything she can help with. She thinks it was a good idea when she notices light coming from inside the shop, and stops to knock at the shop's front door, glancing down at her phone as she does so instead of looking to see who is inside. "... fine, I'll do the dishes," Roy grimaces, as he gets up. "As for Lian..." Roy pauses, glances at Dinah, and then shakes his head. "I've got her handled for now." He hadn't even gotten to what -had- been decided when he'd talked to Dinah, but he had a suspicion that a lot more than furniture would get beaten up when she was informed of the fuller details. "...You're not playing that game Harper." is said as Kate gets up, and heads off after Roy. Yeah, she's not gonna let him get away that easily. Not after his little performance earlier. The knock gets Dinah to look up and then rush to the door which is unlocked and Helena's all but pulled inside. "Hey. What's up. Want some curry?" Helena should know that something is up as Dinah is never like this. Ever. "Hey, Ollie, be a doll and dish up some curry for Helena, please." Ollie looks up from where he sits on the counter behind the sales counter. "Hi. You must be Helena?" He hopes down from the counter and extends a hand toward here. "I'm Ollie." Okay. No food but a beer is held out even if Helena said no to the curry. "Oh. Right. You two haven't met in person. Helena, this is Oliver Queen. Ollie, this is Helena Bertinelli. She is the very nice person who is working here with me part time." Dinah looks at Helena again and sighs, feeling bad for how the woman was greeted by her. Helena Bertinelli shakes Oliver's hand and nods to the man. Firm handshake. "Good to meet you." She accepts the beer from Dinah even though she raises her eyebrows. She's not usually much of a beer drinker, but she can already tell that Dinah's off about something. "Yeah, she took pity on me." "She always has a soft spot for the hard luck cases. That is why she still puts up with me." Ollie grins as he settles back down with his food. "Good to meet you too. You will probably see a lot of me coming and going around here." Dinah just rolls her eyes while Ollie makes with the jokes, her shoulders lifting and falling in a silent sigh. "No, I put up with you because you are good in the sack," she mumbles, making a joke that probably would have gone unsaid if Roy and Kate were still here. "That and your thing for Robin Hood. It's very sexy." Helena Bertinelli ahs and nods to Oliver as she takes a small swig of the beer, then tries to hide a chuckle at Dinah's comment behind the beverage, hoping it didn't just look like she came THIS close to choking. "Robin Hood, huh? Like, Errol Flynn, Prince of Thieves, or Men in Tights?" "Errol Flynn. Got to go with the classics," Ollie says with a wink. "Men in Tights was a good laugh but if you want Robin Hood, Errol Flynn is the only way to go." "Do not get him started, Helena. Ollie will go on forever about his love of Errol. And how everyone else pales in comparison. And please, for the love of all that's holy, do /not/ mention Kevin Costner." The last of Dinah's beer is finished off and then she takes the last couple bits of her dinner, the heat finally registering now that she is not pre-occupied with bad news. "So how have you been, Helena?" Helena Bertinelli nods to Oliver then grins at Dinah. "That geeky, huh? Well, I can't really say anything. Do NOT get me started talking about Doctor Who." She takes another swallow of her beer before answering the question put to her. "Been okay. Puttering about, staying awake 'til all hours of the night, you know. The usual." "We night owls need to stick together." Ollie finishes his own drink. "I have way too many nights seeing the sun rise from the wrong side." Oliver's given a peck on his cheek and then she waves to Helena. "I should go and keep an eye on the kids, make sure they don't break any of my dishes. You two sit, chat. Get to know each other." Dina tosses her empty in the trash before starting to climb the stairs, her footfall rather heavy thanks to how tired she is. "Hear, hear." Helena tips her beer bottle at Ollie. "Though I have to admit I don't mind watching the sun rise if I have a good reason for staying up. And watching infomercials is NOT a good reason." She nods at Dinah. "Later." And THEN she mentally rewinds the blonde woman's words. "Wait, what? Kids?" She looks at Ollie a bit concernedly. "I didn't know she had kids." Category:Log